In for a Penny, In for a Pound
by ThatGuyinPJs
Summary: When going back to Pittsburgh, Jenna's boyfriend encounters problem with a certain sibling.


JENNA AND I had only been dating for a few short months when she insisted that I accompany her back to Pittsburgh to meet her folks over Memorial Day weekend. As reluctant as I was, I soon changed my tune as she treated me to one of her mind numbing blowjobs, and it didn't take long for me to agree to just about anything she wanted.

"Wait. You want me to fly out across the country to meet you parents?" I muttered, as my 22-year-old girlfriend now knelt before me with my hard cock in her mouth while I played Modern Warfare 2.

"Uh-huh."

"Abso-fucking-lutely." I conceded, before I blew my load into the back of her throat.

The trip out to Pittsburgh was fairly uneventful for the most part, and to my delight her family turned out be quite sweet and friendly. However, it was during our second nights stay that her older sister Justine arrived from Los Angeles and the entire atmosphere in the house changed dramatically. I guess you could say I was instantly attracted to Justine from the very first moment I saw her. She was just 27-years-old at the time, with long blonde hair and bright blue-grey eyes, and the best set of succulent full lips I had ever seen in my life. She was a prime cut of a woman, but for all her attributes Justine seemed to suffer from one major flaw... she was a downright bitch!

Right from the get-go the YouTube blogger seemed to hold some kind of grudge against me. While I initially tried to ignore her attitude, it got to the stage where Jenna and her other sister Breanne actually quizzed me about it, naturally assuming that I had done or said something to Justine in private for her to despise me in such an obvious way. She really did seem to have it out for me from the very beginning, and in the back of my mind I wondered if it was merely her way of dealing with her mutual attraction towards me. She was after all a very isolated person in her private life, and rarely interacted with people on a daily basis. In some ways you could say she was mentally challenged, or so her sisters claimed.

"Just give her a break, okay?" Jenna urged. "Justine's been going through a real hard year."

"She has? Not according to her she hasn't."

"She's been single now for like nine months straight," Breanne added.

"Yeah." Jenna chimed in. "I don't know about you, but that's gotta fuck with your head just a little, don't you think?"

"What the hell is wrong with her then?" I replied, making the girls giggle.

"Nothing. Honest. She's just a total mess when it comes to men and relationships." Breanne explained.

"Well, she kind of always gets what she wants." Jenna remarked. "She throws guys away like they're disposable cameras."

"So she's real stubborn, huh?" I snickered. "Maybe she's a lesbian?"

"Ha! We wish." Breanne chuckled. "At least then she'd be happy, and probably get laid more."

Despite Justine's initial "attitude" towards me, I soon found myself even more confused over her strange behavior as she began to openly flirt and taunt me with her body whenever we were alone. Initially, it wasn't anything too obvious per sa but the teasing gradually progressed to the point where I started to notice things. For instance, I was sitting in the living room and conversing with the office on my ipad when Justine entered the room and bent over to rummage through a magazine pile right in front of me. As she bent over it caused her sweater to hike up considerably and expose a good portion of her lycra leggings, and clearly reveal the fact that she was wearing a sexy thong underneath. I mean, it wasn't exactly something you could ignore.

"My god." I thought to myself. "What a great, firm ass."

I'm almost certain that she knew the effect it had on me because she smirked smugly to herself as she heard me stutter and stammer to my boss. Then later that same evening Justine emerged from the shower in nothing but a towel, which was securely fastened around her chest. Despite my presents in the kitchen, she casually wandered through in nothing but that tiny piece of fabric with her long smooth legs on full display.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, as she brushed her fingers through her wet pony tail and waited for my response.

Meanwhile I was so taken aback by the bold action, that I could barely speak straight and instead just tried my best not to leer at her flawless legs. When I did finally manage to reply to her question it was at least a good 4-5 seconds later, causing her to grin smugly to herself.

"Err, they're still down by the pool." I stammered. "They should be back at any minute."

"Oh. Okay." she shrugged before she sexily sauntered over in my direction and helped herself to a glass of water beside the sink.

I simply stood there dumbfounded, glaring at her exposed flesh and noting the way her body still appeared to be wet from the shower. I knew she was showing off and trying to make me uncomfortable, and for the most part it had worked. The mere scent of her perfume drove me insane with lust, and I had to fight with every fiber of my being not to just rip that fluffy cotton bath towel right off her naked body and stick my tongue in her ass. Merely from the sly expression on her face I'm almost certain she could read my lewd mind too, which only made me grow even harder.

"By the way," Justine added over her shoulder before leaving the kitchen. "Are you and Jenna staying up tonight?"

"Why?"

"Just so you know, the walls in this house are pretty thin." she claimed. "You can just about hear anything."

We both knew what she was implying. She was assuming that her sexy little display would turn me on so much that I'd take out my frustrations on her sister later... and she was absolutely right. That night I made sure to wait till everyone in the house was asleep before I drilled my sexy girlfriend hard and fast on her bed and blew my thick load deep inside Jenna's hot minge. As it turned out, it was one of the most incredible sessions we ever had and the first time I had actually "choked" Jenna during her climax.

"Fuck sweetheart," I panted later. "If that doesn't knock you up, nothing will."

Jenna simply smiled dumbfounded and drifted off to sleep with a content grin on her face. I had really given her the pounding of her young life. The following morning we all went swimming and Justine had opted on wearing a white one piece bathing suit, while Jenna and Breanne wore two piece bikinis. As we swam around I kept glancing over at Justine's breasts and hoped that no one would notice, especially as Justine appeared to be sporting some incredibly erect fucking pokies for most of the afternoon. In fact at one point her nipples were so prominent that I thought it'd leave a permanent mark in her bathing suit, and things were doubly frustrating as it appeared that most of the outfit was slightly sheer once doused in water.

"Jesus, Justine. Who bought you that bathing suit?" Breanne commented. "It's like completely see-thru at this point."

"Meh. I don't care." Justine replied. "It's not like anyone can see me in here."

Breanne responded by simply looking over in my direction.

"Who, Matt?" Justine scoffed. "He doesn't count."

While Breanne chuckled at her comment Jenna added, "Ugh. Trust you to wear something that's completely inappropriate."

"Excuse me?"

"We can practically see what you had for breakfast."

After our swim we returned to the house for lunch where the girls took turns jumping into the shower. Eventually when it was Justine's turn, she finished her shower and I heard her brushing her teeth. At one point she left the bathroom to argue with her sisters downstairs, no doubt debating her choice in bathing suits, and thinking quickly I slipped into the bathroom under the guise of "having to go real bad" and immediately found her used swimwear hanging over the shower door. Without thinking my hands immediately grasped at the wet fabric and I traced my fingertips over the same areas where her nipples had been. There, I paused to study the garment before a lewd thought suddenly crossed my mind. I knew I only had moments to spare before she would ultimately return so I brought the crotch area up to my face and inhaled her musky scent.

My nose quickly filled with the sexy aroma of her pussy as I took a seat on the toilet and jerked my cock while rubbing the fabric under my nose. To my delight the crotch area still appeared to be warm to the touch, and thanks to the white fabric there was some residue from where her bare sex had been rubbing against it. My cock throbbed with excitement as I draped the sexy garment around my manhood and quickly realized that the mere notion of being caught in this depraved manner was enough to set me off and make me cum. Without warning I blew my wad all over my hand and inside the crotch of her outfit, and was glad to see that the white fabric disguised my semen. My only other concern now was that I hoped that she would not use the same bathing suit again, so I quickly shoved it into the bottom of the hamper and left the bathroom just in time to hear the girls yelling back and forth from the stairs.

"Screw you Jenna!" I heard Justine shout from the top of the stairs. "It's the only bathing suit I brought along on the trip."

I then heard Jenna shout something unintelligible from downstairs.

"Ugh. Just borrow one of mine." Breanne finally yelled from her bedroom. "If it'll shut you both up."

The next day, a chill went up my spine when I watched Justine join us by the pool and quickly realized that she appeared to be wearing the exact same bathing suit from the previous day. The fact that I had blown my load inside the crotch of that very suit thrilled me to no end, and I had a hard time hiding my erection in the water. In fact Jenna ultimately came over and gripped my throbbing tool in her hand and smiled as she treated me to a impromptu hand job while her entire family watched on from the BBQ area across the yard.

"Stop it." I urged. "Your folk are right there."

"So?" she beamed. "They can't see what my hands are doing right now. They can only see our faces."

"You're out of control babe, you know that?"

"What are you gonna do about it?" she teased, while stroking my hard cock under water.

"If you keep that up, I'm not liable for what might happen."

"What are you going to do?" Jenna teased. "Choke me again?"

I could tell from the huge smile on her face that she thoroughly enjoyed our last session.

"Maybe I should." I grinned. "Maybe you should be punished again."

"Oh yeah? Tough talk mister." she said while jerking me off. "Think you can just fuck me right here and now in the pool?"

"Just wait until we go inside the house later." I threatened. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you're going to scream my name."

"Hm. I think we did that last week." she replied before pecking me on the lips. "Remember that... bonus round in MW2?"

We both snickered.

"Jenna." Justine suddenly whined as she floated beside us on her air mattress. "Get a room."

"What? We're not doing anything over here."

"I can see your arm moving." Justine claimed. "You better stop screwing around before mom or dad see you."

While I tried to move away, Jenna was determined to make me cum before we separated.

"And you," Justine then directed at me. "Stop encouraging her."

"What?" I laughed. "I'm not doing anything, trust me."

"Oh, trust me." Justine quipped. "My sister's crazy but she was never like this... not since you two hooked up."

"What are you saying?" Jenna defended me. "He corrupted me?"

"Maybe."

As Justine lay there giving us both the third degree, I couldn't help but smirk smugly to myself as I recalled the way I blew my hot filthy load into the crotch of her bathing suit, the same ones which were currently molded to the outline of her sex. The mere notion alone caused my cock to twitch in Jenna's hand, delighting her in turn as she picked up the pace and really worked it over.

"Jesus, Jen." I whispered in her ear. "You're actually gonna make me cum right now."

Jenna looked over at her family before she leaned close to my ear and whispered back.

"I just wish I could dive right under there right now and swallow that load."

Unfortunately for us Jenna's folks soon called out to announce lunch was ready and we joined the rest of the family to eat. An hour or so later, I still had blue-balls as I followed the ladies into the house and just like the previous day they took turns taking showers and I knew I had to risk smelling Justine's pussy once again. This time however Justine decided to shower in her mother's bedroom for some reason but I figured I could wait until someone was in the other bathroom and pretend like I needed to use the other one. In fact I convinced myself of this lie so well that I actually considered using it to just barge in on Justine while in mid shower, but at the very last minute I decided against it. A few minutes after she was out of the shower, I slipped into the master bathroom and picked up Justine's bathing suit from the empty hamper. I sniffed the crotch and smiled. The scent of her pussy was stronger than ever and unlike the previous day there actually appeared to be sweat-juice marks from her bare pussy.

As I inhaled her musky scent deep into my nostrils I imagined my cock sliding into her hot wet sex. My mind then drifted to her incredible lips and I fantasized about her wrapping them around the tip of my bell-end, just as her sister had done on many occasions. In fact it was one of our most favorite things to do on a Saturday night. I'd sit back with my cock out and play Modern Warfare 2, while Jenna would suck my dick and play with my balls before I'd shoot my load into the back of her throat. I imagined my cock sliding into the back of Justine's throat, her big blue-grey eyes glaring up at me as she was forced to deep-throat me. I imagined her choking and gagging briefly before I'd repeat the entire process and deep throat her again and again, training her on the finer points of swallowing dick. Then I'd proceed to fuck her face and hump her cheek and that pretty mouth of hers wildly. My balls would smack against her chin as I'd make her play with herself as I defiled her face.

Finally, I'd empty my balls and shoot stream after stream of hot, sticky cum all over her pretty face. But in reality it wasn't her face that I had soiled by her bathing suit, this time making a right royal mess. With my seedy fantasies sated, I placed Justine's soiled bathing suit back in the hamper and rushed out the door. This time however I found myself even more concerned than the day before as there was no way Justine would not notice that huge load. Then again, I highly doubted she would actually wear the same bathing suit three days in a row? The very next day I was heavily immersed in my ipad when Justine approached me. To my dismay she appeared to be wearing the exact same swimming costume from the last few days and I was so shocked by this that I felt myself gasp and sweat bullets.

"No fucking way." I berated myself. "How could she not notice the thick load? That can't be the same costume, can it?"

As I tried to busy myself in my work, Justine looked around before she leaned in over me and my portable device. I glanced up to find her firm, pert breasts uncomfortably close to my face. I directed my gaze up quickly, trying not to notice the way her taut nipples now stood up beneath the sheer material like two firm pencil erasers. Justine was staring down at me, a dangerous grin on her face. She glanced over towards Breanne who lay crashed out on the sofa before bending down a little closer to me.

"Where's Jenna?" she asked, as I explained that she and her folks had run out to the store to buy some supplies.

"Uh-huh. Whatcha doing?" Justine probed. "Feel better?"

"Sure," I shrugged, not really knowing what I was exactly admitting to.

There was an awkward silence before she went on.

"I know what you did last night," she said quietly.

"Huh?"

I tried to shift away, having a difficult time keeping my eyes on her face when she was bent over me in such a position. Her eyebrows twitched as her smile twisted into a familiar smirk.

"Let's see," she said, straightening a little to toss her wet blonde ponytail over her shoulder. "My bathing suit?"

This immediately got my attention. I was no longer interested in checking out Justine's body but intrigued as to what she was accusing me of.

"What are you talking about?" I quipped.

I glanced over, determining for myself that Breanne was still asleep. I straightened and lowered my voice.

"I never touched your bathing suit." I snapped defensively.

It was a lie, although I couldn't imagine why Justine would bring up such an accusation in front of her sister.

"Oh, no?" she remarked, knowing full well that I had inadvertently admitted to the crime. "How do you know what I was about to say?"

She had a point. I had essentially snitched on myself.

Justine then bent down even closer causing her bikini to gape slightly. If it wasn't for the seriousness of our conversation I would have had a hard time not sneaking a peek at her whole breast. In fact I was sure this was part of her plan, to catch me out and confront me about the way I had been leering at her.

"I know for a fact it was you," she claimed. "I saw you."

Now it was Justine who was lying, hoping to catch me off guard but I was not falling for her tricks. Justine's gaze was confident, almost challenging. But she had spent her life playing this part and I wasn't about to crack over a bluff.

"Bullshit." I scoffed. "Now look who's lying."

She let out a laugh, making her tits jiggle in a way that made my cock twitch in spite of myself.

"Yeah right," she scoffed. "Bullshit? Alright fine."

I kept my face placid as I tried to defend myself.

"You're out of your mind Justine. Go yank someone else's chain."

I turned away, lifting my ipad in a gesture to show her I was done with the conversation, but the YouTube blogger grabbed my arm. When I turned to face her she had moved even closer. Her cheeks flushed as she glared at me, her face no longer smirking, but hard now.

"Look, I know what you did asshole. Don't deny it."

"Just let it go." I replied. "You're crazy."

"All I'm saying is, watch your step. Piss me off and you might find my tongue gets a little lose around dear old Jenna."

She released my arm, straightening to lift her own in a shrug with a smile that infuriated me. Justine strolled away, her hips swaying as she headed upstairs to her bedroom to record one of her many holiday vlogs. I returned to my work, but had difficulty concentrating on it. For a minute I actually contemplated marching on up the stairs and confronting her about her accusations, but knew that might lead to something else. Despite all her bullshit I just knew the bitch was sexually attracted to me, as I was her. Fortunately for me as I got up from my chair I was interrupted by Jenna and her folks, and I was kind of relieved not to have any more "alone" time with the most troublesome member of the family.

The afternoon and evening passed without incident, although every time I looked over at Justine she was wearing a satisfied smirk on her face, looking like the cat who ate the cream. Jenna and I had packed that evening, intending to head back to San Francisco the following morning. She turned in early with the hopes of getting an extra couple of hours sleep, but I was too worked up. I couldn't relax with the idea of Justine confronting me over my lewd act. Even if she didn't know anything, the very idea might have led down a path where the truth could soon be discovered. But finding out what she wanted and giving it to her would only acknowledge that she now had leverage over me.

After tossing and turning for a while I finally gave up, and went downstairs. My intention was to have a drink of water and pick up the phone charger I had left in the dining room. But when I passed by Justine's bedroom door and saw it cracked open a few inches, I hesitated. Maybe it was worth talking to her one last time. Maybe giving into whatever her (no doubt outrageous) demands would be better than having her spout off at a moment's notice that she knew something I couldn't necessarily deny. Taking a deep breath, I quietly tiptoed over to her door and knocked quietly. The door swung open another few inches and inside I realized that Justine's TV was on, but the room was otherwise dark. There was no answer to the knock, so I tried again, a little louder. Still no answer. I pushed the door open and poked my head around the corner.

"Justine?" I said quietly.

I could see her now as my eyes adjusted to the dim light. She was asleep, sprawled across the bed. Her slinky, silky nightgown seemed to shimmer in the glow of the TV. I was irritated at the sight of her sexy sleepwear, feeling like it was some kind of taunt against me knowing that Jenna always liked to sleep in a plain Pittsburgh Steelers Jersey.

"Justine?" I raised my voice a little more, almost at a normal speaking volume but there was still no response.

It was only now that I recalled an earlier conversation between the sisters in which they taunted her over her heavy sleep. So unless I wanted to cross the room and shake her awake, it looked like any chance of a conversation was out. With that said, I slowly backed out of the bedroom and proceeded to close it the way I found it, and continued to the kitchen. But as I filled a glass with water and drank it down, I started to get angry again. What could she possibly do? If it really pissed her off, why would she wait until now to bring it up? Why didn't she tell Jenna and the entire family for that matter? No doubt she was just trying to get a rise out of me and see how I'd react. That bitch. I guess she got a kick out of watching me squirm, pushing me to boiling point. I slammed the glass onto the counter and crossed back to Justine's bedroom. I was going to wake her up alright, but not to bargain. I was going to give her hell until she was the one making deals. Justine was still sprawled across her bed when I re-entered her bedroom.

One arm stretched up and over her head, one leg bent at the knee. I closed the door behind me, not wanting anyone to overhear our conversation, and moved towards the bed. I glared down at her sleeping form for a minute and took a deep breath. My chest was pounding as I leaned over and gripped her arm.

"Justine," I said, giving it a little shake. "Hey, wake up."

She barely stirred.

"Justine!" I raised my voice a little loud and nudged my hand into her side this time, jostling her whole body.

She murmured something incoherent and shifted positions, rolling slightly onto her side. One thin spaghetti strap slipped from her shoulder, exposing the top of one of her breasts. I suddenly froze, releasing my hold on her arm as I stared at the exposed flesh. It wasn't something I hadn't seen a thousand times before. It was no more revealing than a bikini or a low-cut t-shirt exposed. But somehow the combination of her lying there asleep and knowing the only barrier between myself and the rest of her breast was the thin fabric of her satin gown made it different. I reached forward again, but not for Justine's arm. Not to wake her. I carefully placed my hand over her breast and caressed the exposed skin. My palm cupped her tit through the thin silky nightgown and I squeezed gently. Looking back on it now, it hadn't been a conscious decision as I instantly felt guilty, even as I fondled it. I could only imagine her reaction if she woke up to find me standing over her, touching her in this intimate way... but god she had the most incredible pert tits and I just had to see them in all their glory.

My fingers grazed across the bump of her nipple, feeling it rise beneath my touch. I could feel my cock pulsate with excitement and begin to harden in my pants as I massaged her breast, trying to convince myself to let go and leave, even as I took her other breast in my hand and now groped her more intently. I fondled them for another moment, worried she would wake, but unable to keep myself from squeezing her soft flesh and making her nipples hard. At this point my cock was throbbing, and I paused to adjust it, giving it a few appreciative strokes while I molested my girlfriends sleeping sister. Justine merely sighed, lifting her chest and ever-so-slightly pressing her breast into the hand still fondling her.

"You slut." I muttered under my breath. "You're getting off on this?"

Not entirely in my right mind, the realization that Justine was actually enjoying herself even while asleep made me even more angry. Without thinking, I placed my hand on her shoulder and rolled her onto her back, climbing onto the bed to straddle her. I was rougher with her breasts now, squeezing and kneading them with more passion. Twisting and pulling her nipples until she squirmed. The risks of what would happen if she awoke didn't occur to me, as an old phrase suddenly popped into my head. "In for a penny, in for a pound." With that said, I ducked my head down and took one of her erect nipples into my mouth, sucking it through the silky nightgown and riling a soft moan in her sleep. Justine shifted her legs restlessly on the bed as I sucked the outline of her hard nubs with my lips and teased the tip with my wet tongue.

"You fucking bitch." I murmured angrily. "You like that, don't you. You fucking attention whore."

My cock was aching at this point as I licked and smacked the side of her soft breasts. I took this opportunity to pull the blankets back, infuriated with myself that I was giving her exactly what she wanted, but unable to stop myself from resisting. Her nightgown was short, her legs bare and slightly parted. I wasn't thinking straight as I placed my hands on the outside of her soft thighs and slid the nightgown up, revealing her flared hips. My heart raced and I began to perspire as I took in the sight of the pale pink panties that she wore underneath. To my amazement they appeared to be completely sheer, as I stretched a hand forward and gently brushed a fingertip over her tender sex, feeling the dampness beneath my finger. It only confirmed what I had already suspected - asleep or not - her body was absolutely aroused.

I shifted over to one side, nudging her legs open and moving between them without difficulty. I began stroking her mound, gently at first then more insistently as her panties quickly dampened and her clit grew swollen.

"Jesus," I hissed inwardly as I studied her vulva. "God that's a pretty little pussy."

My mouth watered to the sight and scent of her aroused sex. It was no longer Justine, my girlfriend's older sister lying before me. It was a body, willing and wanting, and begging to be touched. I slowly brushed a single digit along the grooved outline of her pussy, before I finally peeled the sheer material to the side and made direct contact with her quivering quim, shuddering to feel the moistness. My cock jerked for release and pre-cum oozed out, as I knew now I wasn't going to stop until I nailed her. But when I grasped a hold of those pale pink panties and started to work them over her hips, Justine suddenly stirred and began to wake. Nevertheless, I was intent on my goal and didn't care about being gentle, or kind, or discrete for that matter. At that precise moment in time I just knew I had to have her.

Had I stopped at that very moment, no doubt she would have gone back to sleep, giving me more time to explore her body, but I was way past thinking straight or logically for that matter. Instead I hastily tugged on her underwear, cursing to myself as I tried to force them down her spread legs just as Justine opened her eyes and was suddenly wide awake.

"Huh? What the fuck are you doing!?" she gasped, trying to pull away from me. "Get the hell off me you sicko!"

Justine twisted and tried to squirm away while striving to keep me from removing her underwear at the same time. There wasn't room on the bed for an escape, and her mind was no doubt still cloudy with sleep. I held her in place fairly easily, leaning over to use my weight to keep her pinned down to the mattress. I used one had to stop her from screaming and reached down with the other and roughly yanked at the delicate panties, feeling a wave of satisfaction when I felt it literally tear off her body. I caught one of her legs as she tried to kick at me, lifting her knee up to my side. I could feel the heat of her pussy against my body and ground my crotch against her. The straps of her nightgown had slipped further downward in the struggle and one breast was fully exposed. In an instant I lowered my head to it, licking the exposed nipple a few times before latching onto it with my lips and suckling it into my mouth.

Justine gasped and struggled beneath me as best as she could, cursing and slapping at me while still trying to come to terms with what was going on. As I suckled on her breast, she latched onto my ears and pulled, forcing me to grunt in pain and release her tit from my mouth. I let go of her leg and lifted most of my weight off of her, and there was another frantic attempt at escape while I tried to catch her flailing arms, finally grabbing her wrists and pinning them back over her head. Her breasts jiggled to this action as I quickly secured myself between her long legs so she couldn't kick me, but that didn't mean she didn't try. We both grunted as her hips thrust against mine in a futile effort to throw my weight off, while I hurried to transfer my hold on her wrists to one hand. In one fell swoop I lowered my boxers, my aching cock springing free. Justine was still cursing me out, but there was an edge of panic in her voice now as she felt the heat of my cock-flesh bounce free between her legs.

The look of panic on her face was something I'd never seen before, and I have to admit I actually got a kick out of it.

"You fucking bitch!" I hissed as I planted myself firmly between her flailing legs. "You've been asking for this all weekend."

Justine was still wet from my earlier excursions as I grasped the shaft of my cock and rubbed the bulbous head between her gleaming wet folds, groaning at how slick she had become in just the last few minutes.

"Oh. No, stop." she whimpered up at me. "You wouldn't. You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" I smirked back as I aimed my cock downward and pushed forward to bury the very tip inside her slick cookie.

Justine suddenly seemed to get a second wind and thrashed wildly beneath me, and nearly broke free. But I was stronger, and the position was in my favor. In fact, when the brief struggle was over I had inadvertently slipped a little further inside her and was soon completely embedded within.

"Ugh! Fuck." she grunted softly.

The struggle had surged my anger, reminding me how I wanted to teach her a lesson. How I wanted to fuck her over for once. To my amusement, Justine finally stopped thrashing about and seemed to "accept her fate" as I pulled most of the way out only to slam back into her again, feeling an odd sense of gratification when she cried out in pleasure.

"Ugh!" she grunted erotically, her sexy blue eyes glaring up at me.

Staring her deep in the eyes, I pulled most of the way out and slammed back into her again, and again, building up a steady rhythm.

"Ugh. Ugh. Ohmigod." she sighed. "Oh."

To her dismay her wet cunt soon squelched with the movements, the sound in sync with the quiet squeak of her bed frame as I pounded her pussy again and again.

"Oh. You fucking bitch." I grumbled down at her as I slammed her cunt progressively.

I grasped at her breasts, twisting savagely at her exposed nipples. The way she cried out only spurred me on, quickened my pace.

"Please. Ugh!" she gasped. "Oh. God."

"Fuck." I hissed. "You're so fucking tight... and wet, Justine."

"Ugh." she shuddered, turning her face to the side as I began to suspect that she was actually starting to get off on it.

"Please." she moaned seductively, as I continued to screw her on the bed.

"Please what?" I replied. "I bet you're getting off on this. You fucking attention whore."

Thinking to prove my point, I lowered my hand between our bodies and pinched at her clit, causing her entire body to thrash about wildly and arch her back and shriek with delight.

"Open your legs further," I insisted. "So I can play with your cunt."

Justine happily obliged and to my surprise she suddenly came hard, and abruptly. Her entire body stiffened in orgasmic bliss, her cunt squeezing around my tool so hard that I nearly came myself.

"UUNNNNGGHHHH!" she grimaced through gritted teeth, as her legs wrapped tightly around my waist holding me in place.

After a few seconds she finally went limp, gasping for breath as I still lay joined above her. I had slowed my thrusts to admire her body in climax, but my cock was dying for release. I took this opportunity to rip what was left of her flimsy nightgown from her remarkable body to reveal her heaving breasts in all their glory, her athletic figure gleaming in a fine mist of perspiration.

"Don't fucking move," I told her, as I slowly withdrew from her sopping wet cunt and pressed the head of my cock-flesh against her tiny little butthole.

"Wait?" she panicked. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing," I answered. "I'm going to take your sweet ass, Justine."

"No. Please."

"Just shut the fuck up and take it." I quipped, as I slowly inched forward and gently eased my wick inside her backdoor.

Her eyes grew to the size of saucers as she bit on her bottom lip and squirmed to the sensation of me probing her shit pipe. With her entire body now exposed to my greedy eyes, I eased forward slowly before pulling back and then slamming the last few inches into Justine in defiance.

"UGH!" she grunted audibly. "You bastard! I can't believe you're in my ass. Oh god."

Pulling back just a tad, I then proceeded to move my hips in slow and gradual pace and filled her derriere with cock again and again. Ultimately my balls now slapped loudly against her cheeks as I drilled her ass on the bed. Her eyes never left mine and she stared right up at me as I pounded her sweet chamber for all it was worth.

"Ohmigod. Ohmigod." she purred erotically. "Harder. C'mon. Right there. Ohmigod!"

"Yeah?" I hissed back. "You like that hard cock deep inside your tight ass, Justine?"

She responded by finally reaching up with both hands and draping them around my neck, holding on for dear life and encouraging me to fuck her most holy of holies.

"God you look so sexy like that," I muttered under my breath. "With a hard cock buried inside your ass."

"Yeah?" she moaned back. "Fuck me. Fuck my sweet ass. Give it to me. I wanna feel you cum in my butt."

Hearing these comments quickly sent me over the edge. I could feel my balls tingling, and knew I was close. A moment later I came inside her, gasping obscenities, my cock twitching wildly as I unloaded my nut into her rectum.

There was a long minute of silence as we both lay there gasping for breath.

"What the hell just happened?" she finally smirked after catching her breath.

I took this opportunity to lean over and face her.

"Don't you ever threaten my relationship with Jenna again. You understand me?"

I might have been imagining the slight glint of respect in Justine's face when she eventually nodded.

With a job well done, I slowly climbed out of bed and slipped back into the darkness. Neither of us spoke until everyone was saying their goodbyes the following afternoon. There, Justine caught my hand and with her usual smug smirk leaned over and said she might come visit Jenna and I over the next holiday break.

"Sounds good." I replied in front of the others. "I look forward to it."

Justine grinned. "Me too."


End file.
